Reality Mode
Reality Mode '''is a new difficulty mode above Expert Mode, that makes bosses and enemies closer to their actual power and skill set. While it isn't a no mercy challenge, it provides a greater challenge than Expert Mode. When selected in world creation, Reality Mode's quote is "Time to deal with reality." All Expert Mode-exclusive mode items are still obtainable. General Changes (From Expert Mode) *All normal enemies have 2.5x their stats in Normal Mode, giving a slight boost. For example, pre-Hardmode Green Slimes have 14 health in Normal, 28 health in Expert, and 35 in Reality. *Debuffs last as long as in Normal Mode. *More enemies apply new debuffs. (Example: With a 1 in 3 chance, any hit from a Slime-based enemy will apply the ''Dissolving debuff, which acts like a weaker Poisoned debuff.) *All events have progress rates adjusted for the new stats. Enemy-Specific Changes * All Slime enemies have a chance to inflict the ''Dissolving debuff. The chance is 1 in 3 for any basic Slimes (Green, Blue, Purple, Mother, Dungeon, etc), 1 in 2 for more complex Slimes (Slimer, Spiked Slimes, etc.) and 100% for any Slime-based bosses (King Slime). Item-Specific Changes * The Lucky Horseshoe and its upgrades only have a chance of preventing fall damage. 50% for the base Lucky Horseshoe, 66% for all Horseshoe Balloons. Wings are not affected by this. Pre-Hardmode Boss Changes King Slime: : 3,500 Defense: 15 Damage: 80 AI Changes: *King Slime teleports at a much more rapid rate. *All attacks inflict Dissolving. *King Slime can now shoot out Spiked Slimes in any direction mid-fight. Reality-Exclusive Drop: '''Spike Shooter, a ranged damage item which uses gel for ammo. Shoots Spiked Slime spikes. Eye of Cthulhu: : 4,230 Defense: 15 Damage: 45 AI Changes: *Can now do the Expert Mode Dashes at a low frequency in Phase 1. *Can rarely summon Wandering Eyes. *Moves even faster, and can track the player almost perfectly. Reality-Exclusive Drop: Demon Eye Staff, a summon damage item which summons Demon Eyes as summons. Eater of Worlds: (Total) : 12,500 Defense: 12 (8 for head) Damage: 30 (60 for head) AI Changes: *Can summon Eater of Souls to aid in the fight. *Vile Spit rate is nearly-constant. *Will always attempt to ram into the player using it's head. *Can now spawn naturally with a 1/5 chance in the Corruption after the EoC is killed. Reality-Exclusive Drop: Corrupt Leech, an accessory that can make any attack slowly steal life from enemies. Brain of Cthulhu: : 2,500 (6,000-8,500 with Creepers included) (1,250 health triggers new third phase) Defense: 18 Damage: 85 AI Changes: *Creepers can now be summoned by the BoC if it's in its second phase, however, BoC is still able to be dealt damage. *BoC can now summon Crimeras and Face Monsters to attack the player. *BoC gains a third phase where it rapidly rams into the player, disappears, and rams again, at a very rapid rate. Reality-Exclusive Drop: All-Seeing Brain, an accessory that provides the Spelunker, Dangersense, and Hunter Potion effects all at once. Pre-Skeletron Dungeon Changes: Instead of Dungeon Guardians spawning when you get past 0 depth in the Dungeon, the Old Man upon seeing you descend into the Dungeon will gain 9999 defense, 500 damage, and 9999 health, and will rush towards the player, killing them upon contact. Skeletron: (Head) : 10,000 (Hand): 3,000 Damage (For both): 100 Defense (Head): 15, 100 if hands are still alive, 0 while spinning, 9999 during daytime. Defense (Hand): 20 AI Changes: * Skeletron is now just slightly slower than Dungeon Guardian's charge during it's charges. * Skeletron spawns Cursed Skulls to throw at the player no matter what. * Skeletron may sometimes spawn Dungeon enemies into the fight, excluding Dungeon Guardian and Enraged Old Man. * Skeletron may also semi-rarely spawn Underworld Demons into the fight. * Skeletron now enrages if brought into the Underworld. Reality-Exclusive Drop: Dungeon Talisman, an accessory which boosts the effects of water candles and makes Water Bolt use 75% less mana. Queen Bee : 5400 Defense: 17 - 26 defense (Depending on health) Damage: * 63 (melee) * 54 (stinger) * 42 (bees) AI Changes * Fires both stingers and bees when being “stationary.” * Summons bees when ramming the player * Queen Bee enrages when the player exits the Hive * Stingers have a chance of inflicting the Venom debuff Reality-Exclusive Drop: Honey Orb, permanently increases maximum life by 40 (two hearts), extreme increase life regeneration, reduced effects of lasting-damage debuffs with exceptions. All these are doubled when the player enters honey. Wall of Flesh: : 15,000 (5,000 health triggers new second phase). Defense: 20, 25 in new second phase. Damage: 100, 200 in new second phase AI Changes: * The Wall of Flesh can now also fire Demon Scythe projectiles. * The Wall of Flesh starts at 75% of it's max Expert Speed, and reaches 200% max Expert Speed in the last few hundred health left. * The Wall of Flesh can now also summon Demons to be at it's aid. * Upon reaching 5,000 health, the mouth on the Wall dies, and all eyes turn into mouth. The Wall of Flesh spawns Bone Serpents, the Wall of Flesh now goes at max Expert speed, and Hungries stop regenerating. * Souls of Light and Night will start dropping from it as it gets close to death. Reality Mode-Exclusive Item: Emblem Of The Spirits, an accessory which gives the following effects when in specific biomes: Purity: * +10% increased life regen. * +5% movement speed. Jungle: * +25% thorns effect. * Increased time underwater. Snow: * Immunity to the Chilled debuff. * Effects of the Warm buff. Ocean: * Increased time underwater. * Effects of the Water Walking buff. Space: * +10% increased flight time and horizontal speed. * No fall damage. Corruption: * Immunity to Cursed Flames. * +5% increased damage. Crimson: * Immunity to Ichor. * +5% increased damage. Hallow: * +15% increased movement speed. * +5% increased damage. Hardmode Boss Changes The Twins : 40,500 (Spazmatism) and 37,000 (Retinazer) Defense: (1st Phase, Spazmatism) 17, 16 (Retinazer), (2nd Phase, Spazmatism) 30, 25 (Retinazer) Damage: (1st Phase, Spazmatism) 103 (Melee), 97 (Cursed flame), 93 (Melee), 80 (Eye laser) (Retinazer), (2nd Phase, Spazmatism) 175 (Melee), 159 (Eye Fire), 112 (Melee), 105 (Death laser), 80 (Rapid-fire), (Retinazer) AI Changes: * Spazmatism can shoot multiple rounds of cursed flames at the player * Retinazer always fires rapidly in the first phase * Spazmatism‘s dashes are faster, more damaging and are bigger. * In the second phase, taking melee damage from Spazmatism now inflicts Cursed Inferno * Spazmatism’s flamethrower is larger and he aims faster and accurately * Retinazer is able to summon minion eyes that when reduced to half health, transform into probes * Retinazer is more agile after Spazmatism dies, giving it a chance of doging high-speed projectiles * Spazmatism‘s attacks happen faster after Retinazer is taken down Reality-Exclusive Drop: Optic Rifle, a magic weapon, shoots lasers and cursed fireballs, ability to zoom in in a 80 tile radius, consumes 3 mana, cursed flames are fired every second, and lasers at 8 ticks. The Destroyer : 175,000 (Total) Defense: 5 (Head), 50 (Body), 25 (Tail) Damage: 300 (Head), 150 (Melee Body), 100 (Laser), 80 (Tail) AI Changes: * The Destroyer moves much faster. * The Destroyer can summon a new Mechanical Worm enemy as a passive summon. * The Destroyer will always attempt to ram the player with it's head. * Probes now have a 11% (1/3 of normal drop rate) drop rate for hearts. * Laser firing is non-stop. * Upon reaching 120,000 total health, the Destroyer will begin attempting to encircle and then ram the player with it's head. * Upon reaching 50,000 total health, the Destroyer will begin to be able to maintain itself mid-air for a much longer period of time (Note: Similar to the Devourer of Gods from the Calamity Mod), however it eventually must go back down. * The Destroyer now creates light. Reality-Exclusive Item: Destroyer's Staff, a summon damage weapon which summons a smaller version of the Destroyer. Additional summons increase the Mini Destroyer's size. It can also levitate for a period of time if required. Skeletron Prime : * 50,000 (Head) * 15,000 (Prime Cannon) * 17,500 (Prime Saw) * 17,500 (Prime Vice) * 12,500 (Prime Laser) Defense: * 30 (Head), 60 (While Spinning) * 30 (Prime Cannon) * 50 (Prime Saw) * 40 (Prime Vice) * 30 (Prime Laser) Damage: * 125 (Head), 250 (While Spinning) * 60 (Prime Cannon Melee), 80 (Prime Cannon Grenade) * 125 (Prime Saw) * 100 (Prime Vice) * 60 (Prime Laser Melee), 120 (Prime Laser Death Laser) AI Changes: * Skeletron Prime maintains the same speed throughout all attacks (spinning would of slowed him down before). * All arms act as they do during spinning throughout the whole fight. * Prime Laser's lasers home in on the player, with little margin for missing. * The Prime Vice has a 1 in 2 chance to, after dealing damage, grab the player and throw them. In other words, dodge the Vice or you get the throw-around. * Prime Saw can penetrate up to 10 points of defense. * Skeletron Prime is now immune to Ichor. * Each arm gains a set of advantages for each one destroyed: # Prime Cannon gains armor penetration when Prime Saw is destroyed, gains the ability to inflict massive knockback no matter what when Prime Vice is destroyed, and gains homing grenades when Prime Laser is destroyed. # Prime Saw gains spike projectiles when Prime Cannon is destroyed, gains the ability to easily combo the player when Prime Vice is destroyed, and gains extra speed and greater accuracy when Prime Laser is defeated. # Prime Vice gains the ability to shoot the "hand" off like a boomerang when Prime Cannon is defeated, gains the ability to inflict Ichor when Prime Saw is defeated, and begins to rapidly home in on the player when Prime Laser is defeated. # Prime Laser gains the ability to shoot grenades which explode into quite a few lasers when Prime Cannon is defeated, gains armor penetration when Prime Saw is defeated, and becomes able to summon Laser Hands which can throw around the player when Prime Vice is defeated. Reality-Exclusive Item: Mechsaw Disk, a weapon which falls under both ranged and melee damage types, can be thrown at any distance on screen, zooming accessories further its range, it pierces through enemies, can phase through at max 10% damage reduction, and always comes back at the same speed (20 ticks (1/3 of a second)). Ocram, Lord of The Failed Machines : 60,000 Defense: 40 (Phase 1), 30 (Phase 2), 35 (Phase 3) Damage: * 125 (1st phase melee) * 60 (Mechanical Lasers, first phase) * 100 (Charging damage, first phase) * 150 (2nd phase melee) * 300 (Demon Scythe, 2nd phase) * 200 (Mechanical Laser, 2nd phase) * 175 (3rd phase melee) * 350 (Demon Scythe, 3rd phase) * 250 (Mechanical Laser, 3rd phase) AI Changes: * Laser fire is almost always non-stop. * Servants of The Lunar Machines always have their 2nd phase behavior. * Ocram will charge much more frequently. * Servants of the Lunar Machines will always spawn at their Phase 1 spawn rate. * Ocram may now sometimes summon other Mechanical Boss servants. * In Phase 3, Ocram acquires a EoC-like dash. Reality-Exclusive Item: Blighted Shield, a shield accessory which absorbs 100% of damage when fully charged. Every hit reduces the damage reduction by 2% (4% if critical). If the player hasn't been hit for 5 seconds, the charging of the shield increases by 1% every second. It appears fully yellow when at 100% charge, and close-to-transparent when at 0% charge. Above 50% charge, knockback is negated. It can also reflect some projectiles. Plantera : 50,000 Defense: * 17 (1st Phase) * 13 (2nd Phase) * 24 (Plantera’s Tentacle) Damage: 1st Phase * 130 (melee) * 80 (seed) * 102 (poison seed) * 127 (thorn ball) * 125 (spore) 2nd Phase * 160 (melee) * 200 (bite) * 133 (Plantera’s tentacle) Enraged * 400 (Superbite) AI Changes: * Plantera is more focused on avoiding attacks in the first phase, and then begins to rush in and then retreat, similar to the Twins or Eye of Cthulhu * Plantera‘s shooting seeds in the first phase is non-stop when in retreat * Spores land slower and driift towards players * Plantera is capable of biting in the 2nd phase with her mouth, this deals alot of damage * In the 2nd phase, the lower the health, the more she bites and the faster she is, and the more she rushes at the player * Plantera’s hooks can latch onto the player and then stick them to a wall or grab them close to Plantera, this can be undone by killing the hook, but it will respawn Reality-Exclusive Drop: Petal Machinegun, fires at an insane speed and consumes seeds for ammo, 50% chance not to consume seeds, after 5 seeds fired a poisoned, explosive seed is launched, this weapon also fires inaccurately and seeds shot always home in on target. Golem : 63,800 (Total) Defense: * 25 defense (Head) * 33 defense (Fists) * 31 defense (Body) * 40 defense (Free Head) Damage: 1st Phase Head * 115 (melee) * 90 - 134 (fireball depending on health) * 123 (eye beam) Fists * 106 (melee) 2nd Phase Body * 130 (melee) * 165 (Solar Deathray) Free Head * 127 (melee) * 128 (eye beam) * 140 (fireball) AI Changes * When below 14,000 health (Body - Body has 17,500 max life) it is capable of firing a Solar Deathray * Head has built-in boosters that allow it to hover faster when chasing the player * Golem fists are capable of destroying any block that can be mined by a pickaxe power of 200% or below * The Golem‘s jumps can bring it farther in one direction * The Golem will enrage when outside the Temple * Life-stealing weapons will be 33% less effective Reality-Exclusive Drop: Mechboulder Cannon, shoots boulders that home in on enemies and is propelled by rocket boosters if an enemy is in range. If not, the boosters will not appear. This deals extreme damage like the Star Cannon, but the boulders explode on contact and can hit multiple times, it is also just as fast as the Star Cannon, and a major advantage is that boulders are consumed instead of Fallen Stars since it is easier to obtain. Duke Fishron : 75,000 Defense: * 1st Phase: 60 * 1st Phase Enraged: 120 * 2nd Phase: 50 * 2nd Phase Enraged: 100 * 3rd Phase: 60 * 3rd Phase Enraged: 125 Damage: 1st Phase * 180 (melee) * 174 (Detonating bubble) * 136 (Sharknado) * 360 (enraged melee) * 348 (enraged detonating bubble) * 272 (enraged sharknado) 2nd Phase * 240 (melee) * 215 (Detonating bubble) * 199 (Cthulhunado) * 480 (enraged melee) * 430 (Enraged detonating bubble) * 358 (Enraged Cthulhunado) 3rd Phase * 249 (melee) * 498 (enraged melee) AI Changes * Duke Fishron is always the same speed of the player, whether they accelerate or slow down. * Detonating bubbles are faster and spawn a water explosion when destroyed, which can be very powerful * Sharknados and Cthulhunados are able to move around at the speed of a player with no speed boost * Duke Fishron darkens the fight every phase, with a moderate fog in the second phase and solid fog in the 3rd Phase * Duke Fishron has a chance of teleporting around similar to the 3rd Phase in the 2nd Phase * Duke Fishron can be affected by Ichor, but the glow is significantly reduced, and nearly zero in the second phase, and completely disappearing in the 3rd phase. Reality-Exclusive Drop: Staff of Fishron, summons a miniature Duke Fishron to fight for you, charges and shoots bubbles only, is faster in water, and buffs player stats in any biome, and boosts that buff when present in the Ocean Biome and Truffle Worm Food, which you can feed Fishron with and boosts all his stats, including the buff. Truffle Worm Food is usable after 30 minutes after feeding. Lunatic Cultist : 50,000 (25,000 triggers a new second phase) Defense: 50 (first phase), 40 (new second phase) Damage: * 90 (melee), 100 (second phase melee) * 72 (shadow fireball), 80 (2nd phase) * 110 (ice mist), 150 (2nd phase) * 100 (fireball), 150 (2nd phase) * 150 (lightning orb), 200 (2nd phase) * 150 (Ancient Light), 250 (2nd phase) * 60 (Ancient Doom), 120 (2nd phase) * 80 (Ancient Phantom), 150 (2nd phase) AI Changes: * Now fires an Ancient Phantom projectile which looks like half of a Moon Lord-like head. If two of the projectiles touch (they home in on eachother), they become one full head and shoot a smaller and weaker version of the Phantasmal Laser. * General increase of speed. * Upon reaching 25,000 health, the Lunatic Cultist will become immune to damage, take it's hood off, and then it's bird mask, revealing it to be a Lihzahrd. All movement and attacks increase their rates, and the Lunatic Cultist will start actively attempting contact damage with the player. Reality-Exclusive Item: The Lunar Channeler, an accessory which generally boosts all stats by 10%, life excluded, and Lunatic's Fruit, '''a one-time use item which boosts max life by 100. Moon Lord : 335,000 (Total) Defense: * 50 defense (Head) * 40 defense (Hands) * 70 defense (Core / Heart) Damage: Head * 20 (melee) * 600 (Phantasmal Deathray) * 200 (Phantasmal Bolt) * 70 (eye socket) Hands * 20 (melee) * 380 (Phantasmal Sphere) * 240 (Phantasmal Eye * 200 (Phantasmal Bolt) * 100 (eye socket) Core or Heart * 10 (melee) AI Changes: * Moon Lord’s top eye closes a second after the Phantasmal Deathray happens, making the only available time to damage the top eye is before and during the Phantasmal Deathray itself, * Phantasmal Bolts and Phantasmal Eyes can chase the player longer before they loose track and go in one direction * The Moon Lord’s tongue will only detach when it is “killed” and will re-launch when ready. * The Phantasmal Deathray is slightly faster. * The Moon Lord’s eyes are more intelligent, they attempt to seal just before the player is able to land a hit. * Moon Lord will kill any NPC that is onscreen while alive. * The Player is unable to use any teleportation ability except the Rod of Discord and Teleporters during the battle * The Moon Lord’s hands when the eyes are taken down attempt to grab the player and deal damage with the sockets * The True Eyes of Cthulhu, when summoned block attacks to any part of the Moon Lord while alive, such as firing Phantasmal Spheres to block the player or simply stand in front of the under-attack part, this can be very annoying. Reality-Exclusive Drop: '''Lunar Emblem, an accessory which does double-damage to all lunar weapons and Moon Lord drops, as well as a 30% increase in all damage, 20% critical strike chance, zoom-ability, release homing phantasmal bolts when struck, and also receive 5% damage reduction. Post-Moon Lord Boss Changes Wall of Steel : 600,000 (Total) Defense: * 65 defense (each eye) * 44 defense (mouth) * 50 defense (body) Damage: * 230 (eye melee) * 480 (mouth melee) * 200 (body melee) * 150 (laser) * 106 (Elite probes) * 270 (mouth fire) * 999 (exiting underworld) * 300 (spines) * 400 (body melee after eyes are destroyed) * 250 (rockets) * 130 (Free mouth melee) * 100 (Free mouth fire) AI Changes: * The Wall of Steel launches rockets from the mouth when one eye reaches half health * Rocket boosters engage when the Wall of Steel‘s body reaches below 50,000 health, allowing it to hit speeds above 90 mph. * When the mouth is destroyed, it transforms into a larger version of the Destroyer that is invincible and breathes fire and rams at the player. It will only die when the Wall of Steel itself is defeated. * Laser-fire is close-to non-stop Reality-Exclusive Drop: Warbot Core, when consumed, permanently increases the damage done to War Mode enemies and significantly boosts the stats and effects of War Mode items. The Player will also have a “War Crystal“ levitating above them, which attacks nearby enemies similar to the Leaf Crystal, and gradually fills up the more damage the player does. When it is full, it will automatically release, boosting player defense by 33%, damage by 40% and movement speed by 12% for 20 seconds. The Player will also have 7% increased damage reduction from War Mode enemies. War Mode Boss Changes Quick Notice Anyone can add vanilla bosses and fan bosses to this idea, by putting them in the progression order in the Boss Changes section, however I maintain the right to edit and delete any additions if they don't fit with the current idea, however I won't abuse this as such would ruin this as a community idea. As such, here is the rules of adding anything to this: * Any boss, vanilla or fan, can be added, if put in proper order. * Stick with the core of the idea. It's harder, but it's also meant to show the proper canon power of these beasts and of the world. * I, the page creator, maintain the right to edit and delete any submission as seen fit, however I have rules for this as well: # I shall not abuse this right to make the page solely mine. # I must explain why I edited or deleted the submission to the original submitter. * Let me know what you've added, please.